Fixing What's Broken
by Xx-Vampyre-Ninja-xX
Summary: Clear is falling apart and the only person Aoba can turn to to fix him is Noiz. For musicaltigresa


**I do not own Dramatical Murder. It is the property of Nitro + CHiRAL**

 **For musicaltigresa. Hope you enjoy.**

Aoba didn't know who else he could turn to. Clear was falling apart and just from looking at the damage he could tell he wasn't going to be able to fix this himself. This wasn't like fixing Ren when he broke. The machinery in the other was way more complex than what he could possibly imagine.

He raked his brain for people who might be able to fix this. His first thought was Haga-san. But, his boss wasn't someone he could contact at the moment. Not while he should be focusing on stopping Toue. And although the older man sold machine parts and scraps, he wasn't completely sure how well he'd be able to do this. So that left him out.

He kept thinking, his eyes focused on Clear, who was lying on the bed looking at him. The robot didn't mind that he was falling apart, since it was happing because he had been protecting Aoba. But it was making the blue-haired man upset, so he thought about a solution as well. There were people he knew would be able to fix him, but they all worked for Toue so they weren't an option. Then, after a moment, he thought of someone.

"Aoba-san.. Have you thought about asking Noiz-san for help?" he asked him.

Aoba jumped slightly, having been deep in his thoughts and not expecting Clear to speak. But what he said made sense and he kicked himself for not thinking of it himself.

"I'll go ask him now. I'll be right back." he assured him, giving him a smile as he left the room.

It only took him a few minutes to find the blond in question. The younger man was doing something with his Coil; what Aoba had no idea. He went over to him and cleared his throat.

"Umm.. Noiz.." He started off, not sure how to put his request.

"Is this about Clear?" Noiz asked, not turning around.

"How did you know?" Aoba asked, not realizing the other already realized the problem.

"You carried him back here in a frenzy." He pointed out. It had been a bit of a shock to see Aoba carrying Clear on his back, the robot falling apart from what he could see. Which is why he already knew what the other wanted from him before he even asked.

"Oh... Right... Well... Will you help fix him?"

Noiz was silent for a moment, thinking. He knew he was extremely good with computers. He hadn't met anybody on the Midorjima who could do better than him. So he could most likely fix the other. If not stop him from completely shutting down until they found someone who could fix him. Plus, Aoba had restored feeling into his body. He wasn't sure how, but he did owe the other. And seeing him so upset was bothering him, though he wasn't sure why.

"I'll see what I can do." He told him.

"Great!" Aoba exclaimed, turning and leading the way back to the room.

Noiz grabbed his things before following him upstairs. Upon entering the room, Aoba took a seat by the bed and held the other's hand tightly in his own. The blond went to and sat by Clear's head, looking at the damage. This was definitely complicated. But nothing he couldn't handle.

"Thank you for doing this, Noiz-san." Clear told him, glancing up to look at him.

"Don't mention it.." he told him, not really paying much attention to him or Aoba. He focused on what he was doing.

As he worked, he would occassionally glance at Aoba as he and Clear talked. Well, it was more the blue-haired man assuring the other that he'd be alright. He'd occassionly bring the other's hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

It was obvious how much he cared about the other and it sent a pang through his heart. Why couldn't it be him? He mentally slapped himself and pushed his jealousy aside. He could focus on winning Aoba over later. In fact, he was sure doing this would be a point in his favor. With that thought in mind, he gave his all into his work.

A couple hours later, and he had done all he could. He was able to fix a lot of the damage. Though he couldn't figure out some of it, Clear wasn't going to be shutting down any time soon. He should probably still go see a specialist, just in case.

"There; done. There is still some damage, but he isn't going to shut down." he told them.

"He'll be ok?" Aoba asked, his voice full of his relief.

"Thank you, Noiz-san." Clear told him, giving him a smile.

Clear sat up slowly and Aoba threw his arms around his neck, kissing him happily. Noiz, feeling awkward, stood and started to head to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned and in an instant, Aoba's hands framed his face and the other's lips were on his.

"Thank you, Noiz." he told him, pulling his head back an inch.

"It's no problem." he replied, clearly taken aback by the kiss.

The blue-haired man gave him a smile that was so beautiful that he felt his heart skip a beat. He definitely felt like he had a chance with the other. Even though it probably meant he'd have to share him with Clear, who was watching them with a smile on his own face. In that moment, he decided he'd be just fine with that.


End file.
